This Little Doggie Edited
by 49ssss
Summary: This is the edited version of This Little Doggie when i downloaded the first one it got alot of misspellings i dont own justice league


Batman and Wonder Woman were looking out on a rooftop right next to the ice berg Woman had started to become decided to go get something to drink from the seven eleven on 5th street. When she came back she had a large Diet Coke n her she was almost finished she started to make slurping seemed like she was trying to get Batman's attention. Ten minutes after she finished she started fidgiting. It almost looked like she was dancing.

"Uh Batman....

Yes?

I gotta go.

What? He asked.

You know (she started to whisper) GO.

Oh,there's a store across the street you can go their

When she came back she started staring at batman. She wished he new the feelings she had for him

she sighed.

"Patience Princess." Batman said in an assuring voice. "Intergang moves in mysterious ways."

"Tell me about it. What use could they possibly have for the Rosetta stone?" Wonder Woman asked in a confused, impatient tone while sitting down.

"We'll find out soon enough, and in the mean time…" Batman began.

"I know. Patience." Wonder Woman sighed while turning to look at the men and women below her.

She liked Batman even though he was described as dark,brooding and mean. But she new inside he was a big soft caring man. Unfortunately for her, he was used women liking him, and treated it all just the same. A couple exiting the Iceberg Lounge, a Lounge owned by the Penguin, caught her eye. They looked like they were having the time of their lives, and kissed as they got into a car. Another couple was cuddling and hugging eachother as they walked.

"Don't you ever wish you were down there?" She asked.

"I'm down there ALL I need to be." He said in a flat tone

"Yes, but it's just a job to you." She sighed. "Maybe… maybe with someone special." She looked at him while pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"No." Wonder Woman smirked. "No dating for the Batman. It might cut into your brooding time."

Batman turned towards her and now looked stern.

"One: Dating within the team always leads to disaster. Two: You're a Princess from a society of immortal warriors, and I'm a rich kid with issues. LOTS of issues. And three: If my enemies knew I was dating someone special, they wouldn't rest until they had gotten to me, through her."

Wonder Woman crushed a gargoyle's head in her hands.

"Next." She stated simply. All of those reasons were just to keep her away.

Batman looked at her for a few moments and with the exact right timing a security alarm started to ring.

"There!" Batman yelled while using his grapple-hook to latch onto a building and fly over to.

"Saved by the bell." Diana smirked.

Diana flew down to follow, and they both confronted a burglar who was in a black suit. it was a girl who was trying to break open the door with a crowbar. Batman threw a batarang at the security alarm to silence it, which startled the burglar.

"Just a common thief." Wonder Woman stated. "What happened to Intergang?"

"J'onn must have gotten a bad tip." Batman said without any tone of surprise. "It happens. I'll take the crowbar."

"Whatever you say." A charming feminine voice that was rather surprising spoke from the thief. She threw the crowbar and it turned into a snake. Batman dodged it in shock and looked back at her as she spoke again.

"That trick always went over big in Egypt." She smirked.

She raised her arms, and Circe the evil sorceress was revealed. She walked out of the shadows so that Diana specifically, could see her.

"Circe!" Diana cried. "Be careful! She's—"

"Yeah. I read the Odyssey!" Batman said while throwing two batarangs at her. She raised her arm and turned them into doves and they flew away. She placed a finger under her chin while holding one of the feathers that dropped off one of the doves and looked at the two .

"That it for you?" She jeered.

"What are you doing here witch?" Diana demanded. "You were banished!"

"They needed more space down below so they paroled me. Of course I had to promise to leave your mommy dearest alone before they let me out." She said.

"Mother sent her to the pits of Tartarus. Circe had a nastyhabit of turning innocent people into animals." Wonder Woman explained with anger in her voice.

"I'm real good at it too." Circe leered.

"So I've read!" Batman said impatiently."Let's not give her another chance!"

The two ran to her but it was to late

Circe had lifted her arm and sent some kind of energy that sent them flying at the wall

Batman stood up while Wonder Woman was a little dazed, and ran towards her. A giant stone hand flew out of the wall and grabbed him.

It started squeezing him tightly as Circe walked over, and the hand propelled forwards as well.

"Well,well,well. What do we have here?" said Circe and at the same time scrathing the bottom of batman chin with one of her painted nails.

"Let him go!" Wonder Woman yelled Still trying to get over being tossed into a brick wall just a few moments ago.

"Oh so you care for this weak little human?" Circe said finishing with a small chuckle."well I'll have to fix that. Right Batman?" she said giving a sly grin.

There was a huge flash of light wonder woman had to shield her eyes and when she looked up Circe and batman had vanished only to leave in their spot a very large dog, a Great Dane to be exact.

Wonder Woman looked at the dog then looked at the sky."Oh My Gosh." she said in a very small voice.

3 boxes were placed in a neat line, and they were yellow with red edges and red diamonds on each of their sides. One box was small with a man's head on the floor of it inside, the one in the middle was of large size and contained his legs, and the last box was a medium size and contained his upper body.

"My poor assistant. He's fallen all to pieces." Zatanna said while showing her arm to the box to make sure the audience was paying attention. It became clear that it was one of her famous magic shows.

She then started closing the lids that were raised to show the body parts, and spoke again.

"Let's see if I can help him pull himself together." She finished while closing the last lid. She proceeded to stack the boxes on top of each other so that it was large on the bottom, medium in the middle, and small on the top.

She waved her magic wand downwards and then lifted it back up. She opened the lid of the small box to see her assistant's feet sticking out.

"Oops." She said innocently while covering her lips. This little line gained some giggles from the audience.

She waved her wand once more which made the medium and large box lids to open simultaneously. This showed that the assistant was doing a hand-stand inside, and he walked out on his hands and climbed back onto his feet. A lot of "oohs," and "aws" were heard from the audience in reaction.

The assistant bowed which encouraged Zatanna's audience to start clapping in awe and approval. Some people were whistling and crying out while they clapped; Zatanna sure was a great magician. As the assistant pushed the boxes away to be off-stage, Zatanna spoke while bowing slightly.

"Thank you. You've been a wonderful audience!" Zatanna said in gratitude. "And for my final illusion, I'd like to pull a rabbit out of my hat." She said while taking her hat off and flipping it upside-down.

Everyone stared at her expectantly as they waited for what she was about to do. After a small moment, Zatanna spoke up.

"Trust me. It isn't as easy as everybody thinks." She said with a playful smirk while hovering her hand over the top of the hat. "C'mon Bugs! Where are you?" She said while rummaging around in there.

Everybody screamed and gasped in shock as a very large hand descended from the ceiling; some people even climbed out of their seats. It picked up man and disappeared into the ceiling once more. Everybody looked up hoping that it wouldn't come down again.

Zatanna then pulled a much, MUCH smaller version of the man out of her hat, and looked at him playfully.

"Well! You're not as furry, but you're just as cute." Zatanna smiled while putting her hat back on.

She put the man on the ground and started waving her wand.

"kcab ot lamron!" She spoke while waving her wand; pink energy shot out in a sparkly fashion and the man grew back to normal size.

She stretched her hand out to show the audience that he was back to normal and they responded with amazed shock. They loved the show so much that roses were being thrown her way, and some people stood up to clap. They thought that her magic was so unexplainably incredible. She bowed while taking her hat off and the curtains closed.

________________

Zatanna was in her back dressing room, where she was still wearing her leggings, but not the costume. She wore a gentle, calm, purple robe with white lining and edges. She was looking in the mirror while dabbing away at her face gently and then watched her performance in her crystal ball while drinking a cup of tea.

The crystal ball performance showed her putting her assistant in a closet, which looked like the boxes that were used for the act we saw, closing the door, and spinning it around. She then waved her wand and opened the door to reveal a completely different female assistant instead of male.

"Hm. A little slow on the switch." She noted. "Got to watch that."

She turned to see a shadow of Wonder Woman. Zatanna's eyes widened slightly as she turned to see her.

"Wow Zatanna" Diana said in amazement. "Was it real ?"

"Oh, it was real ." Zatanna said while standing up. "Usually I play it straight, but for the big closure, I add a little dazzle." She said while blue, sparkly magic radiated from her finger-tips. "But that's far from the point." She said while pulling a chair up to where she intended to sit by waving her hand. "What have you been up to Diana?"

"Well actually, that's why I came." Diana said a little nervously. "Batman is in trouble."

"Trouble?" Zatanna inquired in disbelief. "What kind of trouble?"

"Well…" Diana said while trying to suppress a grin.

***

The two walked out into the alley way, and Diana stopped in her tracks.

"Bruce told me about you, and I figured you two were good friends." Diana said while shrugging.

She whistled. "Here Boy,It's ok it's only Zatanna.

She was getting impatient.

"Bruce." Diana growled. "You come here right now!"

Then she heard a whimpering noise as if the thing was scared to come out.

Diana walked into the shadows and came out with a held it by the scruff of it's neck.

The ears were large and oddley black nose was huge,and he was a blueish color.

"Whoah,WHAT HAPPENED?" Zatanna said in surprise.

" Circe turned him into a dog." Wonder Woman giggled . She pet the dog it looked like it didn't want to be pet at first but then he looked like he actually enjoyed it.

They the dog started to bark.

"Calm down Bruce!" Diana said in a firm tone.

" It was Circe huh?" Zatanna said thoughtfully. "Yeah, it was all over the mystic Ethernet that she made parole. I'll see what I can do." She said with uncertainty.

***

Bruce was sitting in the middle of the looked annoyed. Some of Zatanna's magic energy sparkled over him, as she spoke.

"lleps eb nekorb." Zatanna said slowly. The Dog just turned its head.

She waved the wand again, and nothing happened.

"EcurB, emoceb namuh!" Zatanna said. The dog just looked at her like she was a complete fool and gave her a Batglare. "Not going to work with me are you?"

The dog barked and ploped on his back and started wriggling on the ground.

"Well. I've given it my best shots." Zatanna sighed. "I guess my powers run a distant second to those of the goddess."

While Zatanna said this, Diana started rubbing its belly. He closed his eyes and started kicking his back leg.

"He's going to hate you for that." She grinned. Wonder Woman looked over and shrugged. "We could call in one of the other League magicians." Zatanna continued more seriously. "Dr. Fate maybe."

"No!" Diana answered quickly. Zatanna flinched slightly at her abrupt answer. "I mean… let's just keep this between us."

"But why? If there's a chance to help, Diana, shouldn't we tell everyone in the—oh!" Zatanna paused as if she couldn't believe it. "Wait, wait. You and him… are you two—"

"I wish." Diana sighed.

"Oh, he's too stubborn eh?" Zatanna smirked sympathetically while narrowing her eyes at the dog.

"Yeah." Diana blushed slightly while looking at him too.

"But there's something going on between you two and that's what counts." Zatanna shrugged.

"Maybe there was…" Diana said with a tinge of hope.

"Don't worry Diana." Zatanna said sympathetically while placing her hand on Diana's shoulder. "I'll find a way out of this for him and you."

Zatanna then proceeded to walk over to her crystal ball and gaze into.

"But I think only Circe can turn our moody friend here back into Batman, and lord only knows where she is right now…"

At the amphitheatre, a performance was going on. 6 men in formal tuxedos were lined up on both sides while resting on one knee. It was stationed so 3 were on the right and 3 were on the left. In the middle of them, there was a silhouette of a woman standing on a higher ledge. Jazzy music was playing in the background. It was revealed to be Circe, who was wearing a beautiful red, strapless dress with a long slit down the middle to show her legs. She also wore matching red high-heel shoes, and sparkling, red gloves that were just below the shoulders.

"Gotta get your old tuxedo pressed." Circe began while walking down the aisle and pointing around. "Gotta sew a button on your vest, 'cause tonight you've got to look your best. Lulu's back in town!"

As she said the last line, the men started sliding past her, and she began to fall backwards so that a man could catch her.

"Gotta get a half a buck somewhere!" She sang while the man gently tossed her towards another guy who caught her. She ran her hand against his hair as she said her next line. "Gotta shine your shoes and slick your hair."

As she sang the line that came right after that she started pulling a vine of roses that came out of seemingly nowhere from the guy's shirt collar.

"Gotta get this guy a boutonniere. Lulu's back in town!" As she sang the last sentence, the roses flew by her hair as she flipped it over her shoulder and looked at the audience in a ¾ view, making it look like she was advertising for a shampoo commercial.

"You can tell the mailman not to call. You ain't coming home until the fall. And you might not get back home at all… Lulu's back in TOWN!" She sang the last word with a long, loud drag and ended her song.

At the end she made a giggling noise as if she was so pleased with herself.

***

Meanwhile, back with our heroes at a magic store.

"C'mon Sid! Are you going to sell me the Chimera Scale or not?" Zatanna asked impatiently.

"You know the rules." The old man behind the counter began rather firmly. "The elements of magic always come at a price, and I don't take cash or plastic."

"So what do you want?" Zatanna asked in exasperation.

The sound of rather loud yip was heard and everybody turned to look at the irritated looking dog sniffing the floor.

"Hey! Is that thing toilet trained!?" Sid asked in irritation. He didn't seem like an animal person.

The dog started sniffing a box wich was way to snall for his muzzle and pulled out some blue cloth with its mouth; He tried to take it off of his nose but it wouldnt come off

"Um… I'll take care of him." Diana said a little shyly and walked over to help the dog get the cloth off his face.

"Now, about that final ingredient I need for my locator spell…" Zatanna continued. Sid paused for a while before speaking.

"It's all yours for one silver good one fael. Mitching Dynasty if you please." He said flatly. Zatanna's eyes bulged in shock.

"What?! That is robbery!" Zatanna growled. She looked at Diana from the corner of her eye to see her tickling the dogs belly. It looked like it hated every moment, but enjoyed it never the less.

"What robbery? I'm giving it to you at cost." The man said as if he saw no flaws in his logic.

"It's a total rip! I could conjure it up for _nothing_." Zatanna said with a fiery tone.

"Try it." He dared. "Chimera Scale is almost impossible to get, by magic or not. I'm this dimension's only supplier." He said while placing his hand on his chest as if Zatanna wasn't able to tell who was the one selling the stuff.

"Ok. You win." Zatanna sighed. She opened the palm of her hand. "esrup raeppa." A small purse appeared in her hand and she pulled out a silver coin that was rather large with a hole in the middle for him to take. She placed it in his hand.

"Thank you." He said in a slightly thankful tone while looking at it.

Diana smiled at the fact that everything was going ok, and stopped petting the dog. It cocked its head at her as if it didn't know what she was doing and then its eyes widened as she put a rope around its neck and tied it so it was secure. It growled slightly at her as if it was betrayed.

"Don't worry Bruce. We'll be done here soon." She said while rubbing its head. The dog stopped growling and moved its head up and down slightly as if it was nodding, but it was probably itchy from the rope. She smirked while walking over to Zatanna and Sid as she saw the dog scratching its neck with its foot.

They surrounded a table as Zatanna and Sid put bizarre ingredients down on it. Zatanna stretched her finger out and a blue flame lit on the candles in the middle causing them to light up with regular fire.

"I call upon the spirits of Earth and Air to reveal our enemy and make her whereabouts known." She then paused and looked at Diana. "This invocation works better frontwards than backwards."

"Whatever you need to do." Diana nodded.

Blue light started shooting out and surrounded the gathering at the table. Streaks of blue spun around them at rapid speeds while Batdog watched on intently. Batdog's eyes widened and he started biting on his rope.

"Circe! Show yourself!" Zatanna commanded. Blue flames erupted from the entire table and to the ceiling. It then exploded causing poofs of blue smoke to appear. Zatanna got rid of them by waving them away with her hat.

They looked down at the table to see nothing there. Diana gasped in shock and looked at Zatanna and Sid in worry.

"Well that was a lot of nothing." Zatanna growled angrily.

"Circe's pretty powerful. If she doesn't want to be found, then there's not much anyone can do." Sid explained as if he knew this was going to be the result.

"Then what was the point of all this?!" Zatanna sighed angrily. "Give me my coin back!"

"Sorry kid." Sid said snootily. "No refunds." He added with a smirk.

"You slimy little—" Zatanna began.

Diana looked towards the door and flinched in shock to see that Batcatwas gone, the rope was chewed through, and the door was open.

"Zatanna! He's gone!" Diana exclaimed in worry while pointing to the door.

They both ran out immediately, but Zatanna stopped in the doorway and looked at Sid who was pleased with himself and his new coin.

"Dnufer." Zatanna growled while holding out her hand. The coin disappeared and appeared in her fingers.

"Hey!" Sid said in an upset tone.

Wonder Woman sighed at their bickering and pulled Zatanna away.

***

In a dark clearing, Zatanna was sitting on a park bench while massaging her sore feet, and Wonder Woman was standing on look out.

"Well that's it. We've searched everywhere. From alleyways to junkyards." Zatanna sighed.

"Obviously not." Diana said a little strictly. "I won't rest until I find him."

"Hey no need to get snippy!" Zatanna retorted. "We're both trying really hard here—"

B'Wanna Beast dropped from seemingly nowhere and landed on the park bench Zatanna was sitting on.

"Yo Diana!" He grinned. Zatanna cried out in a startled tone and backed up into Diana.

"Don't worry." Diana said reassuringly. "He's in the Justice League."

"B'Wanna Beast." He said while shaking Zatanna's hand and looking down a little lower then he needed to. "How ya doing?"

"My legs are fine." Zatanna hissed while removing her hand. "As is the rest of me. Up here?" She said while pointing to her face.

"Whoa! She's got the fire of the cheetah of in her!" He said while making himself appear taller. He then made a very low growling voice and smirked at her. Zatanna looked at Diana in dismay.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Apart from being an expert tracker. He can communicate with animals; I called him in to help search." Diana shrugged while suppressing a grin.

She walked over to B'Wanna Beast and crossed her arms while talking to him.

"We're looking for a lost dog." Wonder Woman began. "Black and dark-grey, weighs about 170 pounds, broad shoulders, very agressive, and has big, blue eyes. Used to be Batman."

"The Bat?" B'Wanna Beast said in surprise. "That's interesting. I'll yank in some of the other guys."

"Let's keep the circle small." Diana said while making a circle motion with her finger. "_Very _small."

B'Wanna Beast winked, made a clicking noise with his tongue, pointed at Wonder Woman and ran off to look for the missing dog.

***

Batdog was exploring an alleyway; his eyes widened at the sight of a trash can and he jumped on top of the rim of the can and started sniffing around its edges. He licked his huge fangs with his large tongue and jumped off it which caused it to tumble over and the trash to spill out.

Batdog's tail wagged about wildly as he rummaged through the sprawled trash; he dragged out just what he was looking for: bones. Batdog looked at his prize in victory, rolled onto his back and used his two paws to grip the bones as he gnawed on them.

He then looked upwards to see a nearby trash truck going through the alley to scoop up the trash. Batdog, with perfect reflexes, leapt out of the way and charged out into the open street. His eyes widened at the sight of B'Wanna Beast on a nearby pole. Batdog ran right by him which caused the wild man to notice.

"Yo! Batdog!" B'Wanna Beast yelled as he leapt off the pole and chased the cat in high pursuit.

Batdog was clever however, and because of his colouration, he blended in with the shadows. Unfortunately for the cat, B'Wanna Beast could still see him.

"Yo Diana. I got a fix on your man!" B'Wanna Beast grinned to himself as the came close to his clutches.

There was a dark, shadowy, cold cave that had paths of water leading into an even deeper, darker part of the cave. Wonder Woman, Zatanna and a blond woman were standing on the edge of the water.

"Thank you for setting this up." Zatanna spoke.

"Please. Your League has done much good in my name. When you summoned me… how could I refuse?" The blonde woman spoke with sincerity. It was noticeable that she was holding a sword, a scale, and her eyes were blind-folded.

"Here she comes." Wonder Woman said while pointing. They looked over to see an old-fashioned canoe floating over their way. A zombie-like creature was pedaling and wearing a dark brown robe. Another character that wasn't seeable was also dressed in a robe that covered their face. From the shape, it was clear that it was a female.

"Don't look at her directly." The blonde woman warned. Zatanna took out two handkerchiefs so Diana and her could put them over their eyes.

The woman stepped off the canoe and revealed herself to be a green, reptilian woman with living snakes for hair. Her eyes were practically yellow slits, and she looked ancient.

"Medusa. You have a chance to earn leniency." The blonde woman began. "If you help our visitors. You were Circe's cellmate weren't you?"

"C-girl and me did some time together in the Pit of Eternal Torment." Medusa said in a harsh, reptilian voice. "That's where they hang you by your ankles and weasels come each night to eat your fingers. They grow back the next day, but trust me… it gets old REAL quick."

"Did she ever mention Hippolyta?" Zatanna inquired.

"Are you kidding? Hippolyta. HIPPOLYTA! All the time Hippolyta. When I get my hands on her… yadda, yadda, yadda." Medusa ranted.

"Do you have anything USEFUL to say?" Diana growled. "I guess we're wasting our time."

"Wait! Wait!" Medusa begged. "Uh… there was one other thing! Circ was always saying she wanted to headline at the Amphitheatre." The two didn't react what so ever causing her to impatiently press on. "The Amphitheatre? On Meakenols, duh! Circ was wicked jealous of her cousins the Sirens. And swore she'd someday get her turn on the band stand!"

"And you know those statues at the entrance? Mine." Medusa said with pride.

"Thank you Medusa. And know that you have earned 300 years off your sentence." The blonde said as her scale tipped over.

"Freedom in 4010, ring-a-ding-ding." Medusa said mockingly.

She climbed back in the canoe and the pedaling creature held out its hand.

"Uh… there's a small service charge." The blonde said as if she forgot and only realized it now.

Wonder Woman gulped realizing that she didn't have any money and looked at Zatanna. Zatanna conjured up her purse and pulled out a couple coins.

"I got this." She said as she handed them to the creature. The creature put them in a robe pocket and steered the boat away into the deep tunnels of the cave.

"When ya see Circe, tell her I want my curling iron back." Medusa called as they disappeared into the cave.

***

B'Wanna Beast was nearby bent over in an alley. Two dogs were looking at him curiously.

"C'mon guys! Help me out here." B'Wanna Beast begged. "Big, mangy, black, REALLY grouchy."

The dogs just cocked their heads looked at each other and then back at him. They simply barked and walked away.

"What do you mean you don't care?!" B'Wanna Beast called back. "Selfish dogs!"

***

Batdog backed up into a wall as he was surrounded by the two people. They were revealed to be two guys and had two nets. Batdog immediately made a run for it out into the streets, but wasn't fast enough, due to being so tired and was caught in a net.

"Where should we take it?" The man that trapped Batdog in the net asked.

"Look at the mangy thing." The other man said. "Probably Sick. We should take it to be put out of its misery."

Batdog struggled in the net and started clawing at the fabric immediately. He was then loaded into the truck and they drove away.

***

They were at the pound and Batdog was put in a cage. He growled and hissed and angrily clawed at the bars and banged against the walls. He sighed shakily and looked above to see a woman, professionally dressed, with red hair cascading down her back and in a lab coat. She looked slightly sad at the sight of the dog, and opened the cage to take him out. Batdog wasn't very merciful.

He struggled and shook around like crazy, but she held a tight gripto the leash. He angrily snawed the leash and bit her hand causing her to drop the leash. He made a break for it and tumbled out of the door, but he ended up in the room he was trying to avoid.

Batdog gasped and leapt out of people's grasps and bounded towards the window. He almost jumped out, but someone grabbed his legs and pulled him downwards while closing the window. He did a strange spin out of their grasp and jumped back down onto the floor. Someone pulled his skin which made him very mad. NO ONE made the Batdog angry. And this was the last straw.

Batdog instead of scratching he bit the person's wrist as deep as his teeth would allow and ran before he could tell if he made them bleed or not. He swerved around people's legs and dashed out the door. A man leapt out and tackled him into a wall causing him to almost fall unconscious. Batdog started kicking his back-legs at an impressive speed and even kicked their face several times. He twisted out of their grasp and darted towards the door that he should have exited out of in the first place. A woman stepped in front of him and slammed it shut.

"Can't leave now, can you?" She growled while grabbing his fur. He only liked it when DIANA did that, but he hated this woman.

He twirled in a circle and bit her hand causing her to cry out and let go. Batdog then closed his mouth around the doorknob then twisting it causing it to open. He dashed out for freedom and decided that the fun and games was over. He decided to head back out into the streets. Or he did decide that before B'Wanna Beast got him.

Batdog turned angrily to face him. Oh-no he didn't!

***

Zatanna and Wonder Woman teleported to the Amphitheatre where statues were positioned outside.

"I have to admit. Medusa does good work." Zatanna said in awe.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Wonder Woman said while running inside to the entrance. Zatanna followed immediately and the two psyched themselves up for the meeting to come.

***

Clapping was heard from the audience as Circe stood up on stage at the microphone.

"Thank you. Thank you. You've all been so kind to me tonight." Circe said with what seemed to be genuine honesty. "You know, my cousins the Sirens, never thought I could sing. Really! They thought they were all that with the charm the sailors' routine, but I'm showing them aren't I?"

There was a confused silence from the audience causing Circe to give them a threatening glare. At this, they clapped immediately and Circe's face softened.

"Oh thank you! I love you all!" Circe officially declared as if this made a difference. "Are there any requests?"

"stcejbo kcatta ecriC!" A voice called.

"I'm not sure I know that one." Circe said curiously.

She gasped as table went flying and smacked her. It was revealed to be Zatanna as she hit Circe with another table.

"Insolent trickster! You dare to strike—" She was smacked with a chair. "You dare to strike—ow!—" A table smacked her. "You dare to strike—" A table-cloth flew over her face. "Quit it!" She yelled while removing the cloth. "Oh-no." She said in disbelief as a piano crushed her against the wall.

In Wizard of Oz style, her feet turned flat and slipped under the piano. It exploded in a green gas as Circe floated above; revealing her true form outfit. She turned to the male dancers that aided her and spoke in dismay.

"Well? Defend your mistress!" She growled while turning them into animals.

One turned into a mountain goat, one turned into a panther, and one turned into a tiger. The other animals were a boar, wolf and bear. They all charged for Wonder Woman and Zatanna immediately. Most of them leapt for Wonder Woman in an instant.

***

Batdog struggled and thrashed around in the loop of the leash, B'Wanna Beast kept his distance this time so that he couldn't be attacked this time.

"I have to hand it to you Bats. You're a real pain to handle. And Justice Leaguers thought you were bad as a human!" B'Wanna Beast chuckled.

Batdog just did a Batdog-glare and turned away, accepting defeat.

***

Wonder Woman was wrestling with a tiger, and then easily knocked it off with her super-strength. Wonder Woman then spun around in a tornado fashion, knocking the other animals away immediately. Meanwhile, Zatanna struggled with a panther and then performed a spell on it after dodging a pounce.

"elbat eb egac!" Zatanna growled while pointing her wand at the panther. The table it was standing on turned into a cage and trapped it.

Zatanna ran over to Wonder Woman who was angrily readying herself to attack Circe.

"You're both beginning to remind me of Sisyphus after a hard day of pushing his boulder up the mountain, but me? I could keep this up ALL night." Circe said while preparing to attack.

Wonder Woman realizing that this was true started to speak and decided to use a Batman tactic.

"Magic always has a price." Diana blurted out. "Always."

"And your point is?" Circe asked in a bemused voice.

"What do I have to do to turn Batdog—I mean Batman back to normal?" Diana asked in a calm yet demanding voice."Well…. now you're getting interesting." Circe said while floating downwards and landing on the ground. She proceeded to walk towards Diana. "I want something from you that's precious. Something that you've worked hard to conceal. Something when gone, you can never regain. Something so _shattering._"

Wonder Woman sighed to herself as she stood up on stage. Never in her life did she think that she would have to do this. She didn't think she's have to sing in front of an audience of snoots, but she would do anything to save Batman and if this was it, then so be it. She stepped up to the microphone and winced at the men staring at her as if she was a goddess. She sighed and tested the microphone to make sure that it worked.

***

B'Wanna Beast entered quietly and tied Batdog to a chair. Batdog glared at him angrily and was about to bark, but then obediently sat down when he saw Diana on stage. He watched her intently as she opened her mouth to sing.

***

"Guess this means you're sorry." Diana began while singing in a strong, surprisingly fluid voice. "You're standing at my door. Guess this means you take back, all you said before."

She pulled the microphone off the stand and started walking around while singing.

"Like how much you wanted… anyone but _me. _Said you'd never come back, but here you are again." She nervously looked around, and didn't realize that Batdog was watching her.

She glanced over at Zatanna and Circe who were looking at her expectantly and then she floated upwards slightly for a cool effect while singing her next line.

"Cause we belong together now, yeah! Forever united here somehow, yeah!" She belted out. "You got a piece of me, and honestly: My life would suck without you!"

Batdog started bobbing his head to the beat and rapidly swaying it from side to side while tapping his paws on the ground. He paused make a face in dismay and tried to stop himself, but it only caused his tail to thump against the ground, so he gave up and continued.

"Maybe I was stupid… for telling you goodbye! Maybe I was wrong… for trying to pick a fight! I know that I got issues, but you're pretty messed up too! Either way I found out: I'm nothing without you!" She started twirling in the air.

"Cause we belong together now, yeah! Forever united here somehow, yeah! You got a piece of me, and honestly: My life would suck without you! " She sang into the microphone.

She paused and looked over to the other side of the room to see Batdog sitting there, madly bobbing his head like some rocker. She smiled at this, and it encouraged her to make herself stronger.

"Being with you is so dysfunctional. I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go, yeah. Cause we belong together now, yeah! Forever united here somehow, yeah! You got a piece of me, and honestly: My life would suck without you!" She sang strongly, almost as if she was a real singer.

She repeated the chorus while twirling in the air, and ended the song on a soft note. The audience clapped immediately and some people even stood up. She flew down towards Zatanna and Circe.

"You'll keep your side of the bargain?" Diana asked while landing in front of them.

"A deal's a deal." Circe nodded. She looked over at Batdog and grinned slightly. "You sure you don't want him to stay like that?"

"It would be adorable." Zatanna giggled. Batdog walked over and sat in front of Diana looking up at her with a big, innocent expression.

"By the way Diana, you should consider singing lessons." Circe added. "You could become almost as good as me."

"I think we should turn him back." Diana smiled.

Circe looked at Batdog and raised her hands.

***

Batman and Diana were walking down a hallway and talking.

"I can't remember that much." Batman admitted as if he was relieved.

"You sure make an adorable dog." Diana grinned.

"Haha." Batman said sarcastically. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Diana said while knowingly rolling her eyes. "The important thing is that you're safe."

"True." Batman agreed but then he looked at Diana with a sly grin. "That's not the only important thing however."

Diana looked at him curiously and watched him walk away whistling the song she sang. She smirked in humiliation knowing that he knew what she did.


End file.
